1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for an apparatus and method to diagnose and performance test air-conditioning systems using temperature differentials of critical components, ambient temperature and humidity, along with software data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a pressure reading manifold was used in diagnosing air-conditioning performance. The manifold was connected to the high and low sides of the air-conditioning system and operating pressures read. Over the past decade, air-conditioning systems added complexity, thus making pressure readings alone not acceptable for diagnosing system performance. The pressure readings were also used in conjunction with ambient temperature, humidity or vent temperature to give a better indication of air-conditioning system performance. Even where temperatures are required for measuring system performance, prior art methods use a surface contact thermometer or an infrared (IR) thermometer, each of which only measures one reading at a time.
Neutronics, Inc. (Exton, Pa.) manufactures a device for SPX Robinair (Montpelier, Ohio) that uses temperatures and pressures to lead a technician through a series of tests and checks to diagnose an air-conditioning system and its components. Each temperature is taken at a static moment, using infrared (IR) technology. Using the device is very time consuming with multi-level testing and each temperature reading requires an operator to apply tape to a joint or connection being measured. The temperatures are not “live” as each is taken and recorded with a single measuring probe. The operator of this device needs to be knowledgeable in air-conditioning systems and performance testing.
Bright Solutions, Inc. (Troy, Mich.) manufactures a device that uses pressures along with various temperatures to go through a complex flow chart to diagnose component and system failures. The operator of the device needs some time to connect and operate the device, which leads the operator each and every step of the process. The operator of the device needs to be knowledgeable in air-conditioning systems and performance testing.
UView Ultraviolet Systems, Inc. (Mississauga, Canada) manufactures a device that determines a temperature differential between ambient and vent temperatures in an air-conditioning system and also calculates the temperature differential across the condenser. The device uses the multiple differential data along with ambient relative humidity to give an operator a diagnostic test and trouble code for diagnosis.
There is a need in the field for a simplified apparatus that allows for a quick performance test of an air-conditioning system without disrupting the integrity of the sealed air-conditioning system and that eliminates the danger of exposure to high pressure refrigerants.